A variety of shutters are available for installation adjacent to openings in the walls of building structures. Such shutters may be constructed from a variety of materials.
For example, shutters are often formed as integral one-piece units of a predefined size. Alternatively, shutters may be assembled from modular components. Such modular shutters provide flexibility not available with the one-piece unitary structures. Different sizes of modular shutters can be assembled from common components, thus reducing the quantity of different parts in inventory. The length and width of modular shutters may be changed by substitution of some of the components, or by cutting some of the parts to an appropriate length. In this way, the size of modular shutters can be selected to match the size of the adjacent opening.
One example of a modular adjustable shutter constructed of plastic is shown in Foltman U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,966. The modular shutter disclosed in the Foltman patent is representative of the general arrangement of components in adjustable modular shutters.
Typically, modular shutters are assembled with a pair of side rails, top and bottom end rails, and one or more center panels that may take the form of louvered or generally planar panel members. Depending upon the size of the shutter, more than one center panel may be used separated by one or more center end rails inserted between the adjacent ends of the center panels.
Typically, when the various components of a modular shutter are assembled, they are attached to each other in order to provide rigidity and to keep the assembled components together. When modular shutters are formed with generally planar central panel members, the rigidity and stability of the resulting assembly is not always what might be desired.
In modular shutters made from plastic, the side rails and the raised center panels are molded and/or extruded to uniform lengths. When a modular shutter is assembled, the side rails and the center panels are cut to a desired length. These cut-to-size components are assembled with top and bottom end rails and center end rails (when used) to form a modular shutter.
Since the lengths of the side rails and the center panels vary as a function of the desired length of a modular shutter, the configuration of these components are generally uniform in cross section along their length. It is not always possible to provide cross braces, strengthening members, or end walls because the ultimate length of the rails and panels is undetermined when those components are produced. When assembled, the ends of the center panels, which are not affixed to the end rails, may flex and become distorted or warped over time.
Furthermore, since the planar panels are continuous and are not formed with intermittent spaces of the type that exist in louver type panels, any gap between the ends of planar type center panels and the adjacent end rails is more noticeable. Such undesirable gaps may be accentuated by deformation of the planar panel members and could result in a relatively unsightly appearance.
It would be desirable, therefore, eliminate gaps from between the ends of the center panels and the adjacent end rails and also enhance the strength, rigidity and appearance of the shutter assembly.